Harry Potter: A Boy and his Snake
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: Harry Potter, a young abused orphan is given a chance at a new life when a giant informs him that he is in fact a wizard, and whisks him off to a magical school. Starting with a little snake named Hedwig, he begins to build himself a new family. However trouble lurks beneath the magical floors of Hogwarts. (Basically an AU rewrite of HP with Hedwig as a snake)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter AU

Starts in the Magical Menagerie on his birthday when Hagrid is to buy him a pet.

***** I OWN NOTHING, ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING********

* * *

Harry Potter was astounded as he walked through the doors of the Magical Menagerie. There were creatures of all shapes and sizes lined up in tanks and cages all along the walls. On one side of him stood a tall birdcage housing about 12 bright orange bats, on the other side a large case of rats doing impossible stunts in an effort, he thought, to be chosen by one of the many children gathered around them. His eye however, was drawn to the back of the store, where a large assortment of snakes was displayed. He wondered, perhaps, if like the Boa Constrictor from the zoo, one of these might talk to him as well. He made his way back there, leaving Hagrid to gaze longingly at a creature that much resembled a cross between a slug and a pigeon. He approached the cases holding the reptiles with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. There were a dozen brightly colored and fancily patterned snakes at the front of the display, but the one that drew his attention was a small case towards the bottom, marked _**½ off due to no magical qualities.**_ He crouched before the little tank and peeked inside, searching a moment before finally seeing the tiny corn snake nestled in the wood chips at the bottom. He smiled at the little creature, seeing a little of himself in him.

"Hello. I'm Harry. I dunno if you can understand me, I've only ever had one snake talk back. I just thought you'd ought to know I know how you feel. Nobody's ever really wanted me either." he murmured. The little snake lifted its head, blinking quizzically. Harry's eyes widened.

"So you can hear me!" he gasped quietly. The tiny head bobbed up and down in a minute nod. Suddenly Hagrid's voice boomed from behind Harry, quite nearly inducing a heart attack.

"Harry? Have you found someone you like?" He asked, nearly knocking over an entire display of magical cat trees in his efforts to make it through the small shop. Harry nodded and pointed to the small corn snake with whom he'd been conversing.

"If its no trouble, I'd really like this guy." he said, crossing his fingers behind his back that Hagrid wouldnt have changed his mind about getting him a gift. Hagrid bent down, his rear coming dangerously close to the cat trees again as he peered down at the little creature. He smiled knowingly at Harry as he straightened.

"Can' fault yeh fer tha' Harry. He's a beaut." he agreed. Harry blushed with pleasure as Hagrid called the attendant over to retrieve his new pet.

"We'll take him if yeh please." he instructed, pointing down to the little case. The attendant smiled,

"Ah, I'm pleased someone finally took an interest in her. She is a sweet snake for all she is ordinary. Never nips when I feed her." the young witch smiled. Harry's eyes widened for a moment.

"Her?" he asked, surprised. She nodded.

"Yes, this is a female corn snake. You can tell by the coloring, see? More muted than you'd see in a male." She explained. Harry smiled,

"Alright, her then." he agreed, his smile widening to a grin as she gently transferred his new snake into his palm. The little creature quickly wrapped herself around his thumb, and looked up at him. He didnt need to speak snake to know she was thanking him. He followed Hagrid up to the counter as he listened to the attendant's instructions.

"She's just a juvenile, so she will get a bit larger, though not much I'm afraid. Cornsnakes really arent known for their size. She'll be fine with crickets for a while though I'd say in a few months start her out on frozen baby mice. She'll enjoy those." the young witch said as she rounded the corner. Harry nodded as Hagrid added a small bag of crickets to their tab. Harry was gently stroking the back of his little snake's head when the attendant chuckled.

"I think she's taken a liking to you." she smiled. Harry grinned at her,

"I think I've done so as well." he beamed. She laughed and handed him a small glass tank with a mesh lid and handle for carrying.

"This will work well when you're traveling for feeding her and letting her rest. I'd suggest a larger habitat for home, or as I assume, school. But she'll do fine in this for at least a month or two before she grows out of it." The attendant explained. Harry nodded and accepted the little tank gratefuly. Smiling his thanks as they made their way out of the busy shop. Hagrid grinned down at him,

"I can see yer a bit like me, allus rootin' fer the underdog." he said, clapping Harry on the back so hard he nearly dropped the tank. Harry grinned, too pleased to even be bothered with the dull ache in his shoulder that comes from being patted by a hand roughly the size of a car door.

"Thank you Hagrid, really. This is the best gift I've ever gotten." he gushed. Hagrid beamed and to Harry's horror, a tear formed in his eye.

"Yer welcome Harry. After what yeh been through.. Well its the least I could do." he said gruffly. For one terrifying moment Harry was worried he might try to hug him, until to his great relief the gigantic man cleared his throat and nodded across the street.

"Shall we get some icecream then, before we head back to the Leaky Cauldron? We'll bunk there for the night before I see yeh off at yer train." he suggested, pointing to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry grinned and nodded.

They stuffed them selves with ice cream and Harry amused them both by coaxing his snake, whom he decided to name Hedwig, into sampling a few flavors. After Hagrid heard them converse he mentioned that Harry might be a Parselmouth, a wizard who can communicate with snakes, and suggested talking to Professor Quirrel about it if they bumped into him again. Truthfully Harry was quite relieved to have an explanation for the zoo incident, as well as being able to speak to Hedwig. He had sort of thought he'd been going mad for a moment there. The idea of speaking a different language and not noticing freaked him out a little, but he figured nothing really made sense anymore so he'd just go with it. That night after a busy day of shopping, Harry was relieved to settle down to a warm meal inside the dimly lit Leaky Cauldron. After coaxing Hedwig into her tank for a few crickets he turned his thoughts to what old Olivander had said to him after he chose his wand. He looked to Hagrid curiously.

"Could I ask you something?" he said softly. Hagrid nodded as he lifted a bite of pea soup to his lips.

"Mr. Olivander said something in his shop today, and it got me wondering... The one who gave me this scar, he killed my parents didnt he?" Hagrid choked on his bite of soup and Harry had to stand and bang on his back with both hands before he coughed up enough of it to speak again.

"I'm not sure I'm exactly the righ' person to talk to about this Harry." He said, when he could finally speak. Harry sighed.

"I know you know the story. I think I have a right to know what happened to my parents Hagrid." he said softly, looking down at the table. Hagrid sighed.

"I suppose you're righ' about tha'." he said, leaning back in his chair, which groaned as it struggled to support his weight. "Okay, first thing you got to understand Harry, is not all wizards are good. Some of em go bad. Few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as yeh can go, and his name was V-" Hagrid trailed off, as though saying the name, or even thinking it, pained him. Harry chewed his lower lip,

"Perhaps you could write it down?" He suggested. Hagrid shook his head,

"Nah I can' spell it. Alrigh', his name was _Voldemort_." he said in a hushed tone.

"Voldemort?" Harry repeated, stricken by such an odd name. Hagrid's eyes widened,

"Shhhh!" he insisted. Harry winced.

"Sorry, go on." he said, sitting back in his chair. He wanted, no, he needed to know what had really happened all those years ago to end him up an orphan. Just as Hagrid opened his mouth to speak again, a faint tapping interrupted him. Hedwig had finished her meal and was glaring at Harry as she tapped the end of her tail against her glass enclosure. Harry quickly fished her out and let her curl around the base of his thumb once more, and as Hagrid continued he found he was quite greatful for the comfort of her gentle squeeze.

"Well, You Know Who started ter gather some followers, brought em over ter the dark side so to speak. It seemed nothin' could stand in his way. He killed thousan's. Your parent's stood against him, fought to bring him down, but nobody lived once he decided to kill em. Nobody, not one, cept fer you." Hagrid whispered, "Sommat about you stumped him tha' night. You, jus' a wee babe. The curse he fired at yeh rebounded, and he lost all his power tha' night. Tha's why yer famous Harry. Tha's why everyone know's yer name. Yer the boy, who lived." he finished.

Late that night, after supper had finished and they'd retired to their respective rooms, Harry lay awake in his bed, pondering the story Hagrid had told him. He touched his scar gently with his fingertips and sighed.

" _Sssstop fussssing. We both mussssst be up at firsssst light Harry."_ Hedwig hissed softly in his ear from her spot on his pillow. Harry sighed again.

"Sorry." he murmured, and finally closed his eyes and slipped into a fitful sleep, plaugued by cold, high laughter and flashes of green light.

* * *

Heyy guys and girls! I'm back with another Harry Potter AU! Kinda loving this concept, and I hope you guys do too!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two guys! I hope you enjoy it!

***** I OWN NOTHING, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING*****

* * *

Dim sunlight filtered in through the curtains when Harry awoke. For a moment he couldnt figure out what had dragged him from unconciousness, and then Hagrid's voice boomed through the door.

"Harry! Yeh got ter get up! Yer gonna miss yer train!" he roared. Harry shot upright, nearly sending little Hedwig flying.

" _Hey, watch ittt!"_ She hissed iritably. He gasped and gathered her up gently onto his palm

"Sorry!" he murmured. She coiled gently around his thumb, flicking her tongue against the end of it.

" _You are forgivvvven."_ She hissed softly, nuzzling his hand. He smiled and gently stroked the top of her head. _"But you'd better hurrrrry! The train leavessssss sssssoon!"_ She prompted. He quickly leapt from his bed and dashed over to his ruck-sack throwing on the first clothes that his fingers touched. He pushed down on the cowlick that perpetually stuck up on the top of his head for a moment, before giving up and grabbing his things. Hagrid had just raised his enormous fist to knock again when Harry pulled the door open.

"Harry! Finally! Yeh bloody well almost slept too late!" he boomed, grabbing the rucksack and lifting it easily. "Lets get yeh ter yer train then!" he instructed, pushing Harry along in front of him.

The journey to King's Cross was swift and uneventful, for all that Hagrid threatened to pick him up and carry him a few times when he'd fallen behind. As they rushed through the station Hagrid quite suddenly came to a dead stop. Harry turned to look at him as he pulled a large watch from his pocket.

"Ah blimey, is that the time? Sorry Harry, I'm gonna have ter leave yeh. Dumbledore is needing to see me abou' the... Well he just needs to see me, don' you worry why." he rushed, pulling a ticket from his pocket.

"Yeh need this Harry, it's yer ticket. Make sure yeh stick tight to it then, an' here's yer trolly." Hagrid said, handing Harry the ticket and pushing the trolly over to him. "Train leaves at 11:00 exactly, make sure yeh don' miss it!" he said urgently. Harry looked down at the ticket and his brow crinkled.

"Hagrid, this ticket says platform 9 ¾, theres no such thing! Is there?" he asked, looking up. To his great surprise Hagrid was no longer there. He looked around, trying to find him, but to his dismay, Hagrid had vanished. He looked down at Hedwig, still twined around his thumb and sighed.

"Well, we'd best at least try to find it, eh Hedwig?" he muttered. She bumped his thumb with her nose.

" _Donnnt worry Harrry. We ssssshalll find it!"_ She hissed encouragingly. He groaned and began pushing his trolly, following the signs down to platforms 9 and 10. After a few moments of walking up and down the platform, and still not seeing it, he sighed, and resigned himself to missing his train. He was just beginning to ponder how he would get back to the Dursley's when a woman's voice rang out over the din of the crowded station.

"Same every year, packed with muggles of course!" she cried. His eyes scanned quickly until he locked onto the source of the voice. It was a small plump red headed woman, towing behind her 5 equally red headed children. Harry quickly pushed his way through the crowd and followed the red heads, praying they would be able to help him. She stopped the caravan just in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and nodded at the oldest boy.

"Percy, you go ahead first then." she said, and the boy, Percy, Harry assumed, pushed his trolly forward. He took a deep breath and set out at a dead sprint, directly towards the barrier. Harry gasped and flinched, expecting a collision, but none came. The boy simply dissapeared when his trolly should have crashed into the wall. She directed the set of twins through next, and then ushered the youngest boy forward. At that moment Harry finally recovered enough to remember that he needed to get wherever the other boys had gone, so he pushed his trolly forward.

"Excuse me, may I ask, could you possibly help me-" he began, and the woman's kind eyes sparkled.

"Help you get on to the platform, yes not to worry dear. Its Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well!" she assured him, waving him forward. Harry stepped forward, his trolly lined up exactly with the wall. She leaned forward and pointed.

"All you have to do, is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if youre nervous." she instructed. Harry nodded, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers before tightly gripping the handle of his trolly. He took off at a dead sprint, barely hearing the red headed little girl wishing him luck as he braced for impact. To his great surprise it never came. A rush of cooler air hit his face and he opened his eyes to see a beautiful red steam engine in front of him, and a sign above him that read Platform 9 ¾. He grinned and looked down at Hedwig.

"We did it!" he gasped. She flicked her tongue affectionately.

" _Yesssss now hurrrrry! We musssssnt be lateeee!"_ She hissed. He nodded and rushed forward, showing his ticket to the wizard standing in uniform by one of the doors. The wizard nodded and pointed him to a compartment.

"Ye'd best hurry son. Train's gonna leave any moment." the ticket man urged him. Harry quickly jumped up into the train, allowing the wizard to put away his things, keeping only his little glass tank and crickets for Hedwig. He walked along until he found an empty compartment to claim, and he slipped inside. After settling Hedwig in her tank with her breakfast, he stared out the window as the train began to pull away from the station. He could scarecely believe that all this wasnt just some elaborate dream. He was so lost in thought that he almost didnt hear the voice speak behind him.

"D'you mind? Everywhere else is full." he turned and saw the red headed boy from King's Cross standing there. He smiled,

"Oh not at all!" he said, waving the red head inside. The boy smiled and sat across from him.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." he introduced himself. Harry smiled,

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." he replied. Ron's eyes went wide.

"No, really?" he asked incredulously. Harry nodded, and Ron gasped. "So is it true then? I mean, do you really have the... Scar?" he asked. Harry laughed and pushed his mop of black hair up off his forehead, exposing his lightning bolt scar.

"Woah!" Ron grinned, "Wicked!" Harry laughed again, but was interrupted before he could respond by Hedwig's impatient tapping on her tank. He laughed and lifted the top off, pulling her gently out so she could wrap herself around his thumb again.

"Oh nice, who's this?" Ron asked. Harry grinned.

"This is Hedwig. Hagrid bought her for me in Diagon Alley." he explained. Ron smiled.

"She sure is a pretty little thing." he said, gently reaching forward to stroke the back of her little head. Harry nodded,

"Hagrid says I'm a parselmouth. Its why I liked her so much, cause we can talk to eachother." Harry said, a little bit of a bragging tone escaping. Ron's eyebrows went up.

"Woah, thats wicked!" he said, grinning. "Say something to her!" he urged Harry. Harry laughed and looked down at Hedwig.

"I dont think he quite believes me girl." he said in a conspiratorial tone. Ron's eyes went wide as he spoke and Hedwig bobbed her head in amusement.

"Blimey, that's amazing. Wish I had a pet I could talk to. I'm just stuck with Scabbers." he said, nodding at the comatose rat sleeping on the bench beside him. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"He's not so bad. At least he doesnt boss you around!" he joked. Hedwig nipped his thumb gently, her tiny eyes flashing with amusement. He smiled down at her.

"Sorry Hedwig." he laughed. She simply opted to ignore him and settled her head on her coils to sleep. At that moment the trolly witch stopped her cart, which was over flowing with treats, outside their compartment.

"Anything of f the trolly dears?" she asked, poking her head inside. Ron blushed a little and shook his head, poking at a gross looking sandwich he had brought with him.

"I'm all set." he muttered. Hagrid had informed Harry that the treats on the Hogwarts Express were wonderful, so he'd come prepared with some gold from his parent's vault at Gringotts. He grinned,

"We'll take the lot!" he said, pulling out a handfull of Gold Galleons. Ron's eyes widened and the witch sighed. They exchanged the money for the candy and the witch levitated it into their compartment, nearly crushing Scabbers under the pile of goodies.

After stuffing themselves with pumpkin pasties, licorice wands, chocolate frogs and all manner of other treats the boys were pleasantly stuffed, and lounging drowsily on their seats. They both jumped when the compartement door banged open.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." the intruder asked, looking a bit fed up. She was a girl of about 11, with matted brown hair and buck teeth, already dressed in her Hogwarts robes. Harry and Ron looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"No, sorry." Harry replied. Her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" she gasped, quickly inviting herself inside, and sitting across from him. "I've read all about you, you know. You're quite famous!" she said. He looked at Ron for help, who quickly averted his eyes. Harry sighed.

"So I'm gathering." he said uncomfortably. Hedwig nudged his thumb.

" _Dont fret Harry. You will get ussssssed to ittt."_ She hissed softly. The girl missed the entire exchange, and continued on.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" she asked, turning on Ron. He had a look much like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment before muttering,

"Ron Weasley." she nodded,

"Pleasure." she said disdainfully, before turning back on Harry. "Your glasses are broken. Would you like me to fix them?" she asked. He shrugged and nodded. She whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at his face, and Harry felt a flash of concern.

"Occulus Reparo." she said flicking her wand and suddenly the tape holding his glasses together fizzled into thin air. He pulled them from his face and marveled at the fact that they were no longer broken in half.

"Thanks!" he said, deciding that even though she was annoying, Hermione wasnt all that bad. She smiled and stood.

"No problem. You'd best change into your robes though, I would expect we'll be arriving soon." she said, and then flitted out the way she'd come. Harry and Ron looked at eachother for a moment before deciding to take her advice. It was good advice too, as only a few moments after Harry had dislodged the clasp on Ron's robe from his ear, the conductor's voice came floating through the train, informing them that they were pulling into Hogsmeade station. Harry and Ron lined up with the rest of their classmates as they prepared to disembark. Here it goes, he thought. My new life.

* * *

Thank you so much to the kind people who have already reviewed! I love you all! 3 I hope you like this new story!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Sorry for the gap between updates! I have family visiting from out of town so updates will be a bit slower for a while! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Harry found that the gentle squeeze of Hedwig around his palm centered him, and enabled him to walk forward off the train without shaking, and he had never been more grateful for his new companion. A familiar booming voice called out over the din of students rushing about, and Harry grinned. Hagrid stood near the end of the platform, an lantern held high.

"Firs' years, over here! C'mon, don' be shy!" He bellowed. Ron's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he took in Hagrid's enormous form.

"Woah." the redhead commented as they made their way over to the growing throng of first years gathered infront of Hagrid.

" _I ssssssupposssse little Ron hassss never sssseen a halffff giant beforeeee."_ Hedwig hissed softly. _"Not that they're all that common to be fair."_ Harry chuckled softly and stroked her head softly. Hagrid grinned down at him as they came into his view.

"Harry, had a good trip I trus'?" He asked, his bushy beard creasing as he smiled. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, once I found the platform!" he said, shaking his head. Hagrid's eyes widened.

"Ah, I suppose I should'a tol' yeh abou' that." he muttered nervously. Harry snorted.

"Its alright Hagrid, Ron's mum pointed me right." he assured him. Hagrid peered down at Ron, who suddenly looked a tad nervous.

"Ron eh? Wouldnt be a Weasely now would yeh?" Hagrid questioned. Ron gulped and nodded. He grinned,

"Hope yer not as much trouble as yer twin brother's have been. They keep Mr. Filtch trottin' at all times!" he chuckled. Ron grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, they're a pain." he said, shaking his head. Hagrid looked about the sizable group that had formed around him.

"Alrigh', looks like we're all here now. Le's get to the boats, dont wan' to miss the sorting!" he bellowed, turning to lead the way. Harry looked at Ron nervously.

"What's the sorting?" he asked softly. Ron looked pale,

"They do some sort of test and put us in a house." He answered, chewing his bottom lip. Harry gaped at him.

"It's not a dangerous test is it?" He asked, his hands starting to shake again. Ron swallowed hard.

"I dunno, Fred and George told me some mad things about the first night. Mind you, I dont know how much of what they told me is true, they like a run about they do." Harry gulped.

"I hope they dont expect us to do magic or anything. I dont know anything about doing magic yet!" he muttered. Ron just turned an odd shade of green and focused on walking. Harry looked down at Hedwig, wrapped around his hand.

" _Hedwig, what if I mess up. What if they send me home because they were wrong and I'm not actually a wizard!"_ Harry whispered to his snake. Hedwig tightened herself around his hand comfortingly.

" _Harrrry, I'm ssssssssureeee you're being ssssssssilly! Even I can tell you have magic within you."_ She hissed softly. _"And whatevvvver the tessssst may beee, I will be rightttt hereeee with youuuu."_ Harry smiled and stroked her gently.

" _Thanks Hedwig."_ He whispered gratefully. She flicked her tongue affectionately, but before she could speak, they had reached their destination. A line of boats sat along a beach, two seats to each of them. Harry looked at Ron, the feeling of dread growing stronger. He had no clue how to manuver a boat, and from the look on Ron's face, he didnt either. Hagrid stopped in front of the first boat and turned on the first years.

"Two to a boat, quickly now!" he bellowed. Harry and Ron scampered forward to the second boat on the line and quickly climbed inside. Harry looked about himself for a paddle or something, but to his dismay saw none. Then, quite suddenly, as the last student seated himself, the boats took off of their own accord. Harry and Ron looked at eachother, quite relieved. Hedwig tensed herself around Harry's hand. He looked down at her.

" _Are you okay?"_ He asked her softly. She bobbed her head minutely.

" _I am not a ffffan of water. Myyyy kind cannot frequently ssssssswimm_." she hissed nervously. Harry smiled softly.

" _Don't worry Hedwig. I wont let you fall in."_ He assured her. She flicked her tongue appreciativly and he smiled. When he looked up Ron was giving him a odd look. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but at that moment the castle came into view. Harry was suddenly overcome with a feeling he'd never felt before. He felt like he was home.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the delay! My computer broke so ive had to write this on my phone. I hope you all enjoy!

 ****J.K. Rowling owns it all! I own nothing sadly...****

* * *

The boats slipped silently towards the castle as gasps rose from the first years on the boats. Harry couldn't tear his eyes off the beautiful sight before him. He was so enthralled that he missed Hagrid's warning to duck, and had Hedwig not nipped his thumb to get his attention he would have gotten tangled in the ivy hanging down over the mouth of the small cave the boats glided into. He smiled sheepishly down at her.

"Sorry girl." He murmured. She flicked her tongue in amusement.

" _Thatssss okayyy."_ She hissed softly butting her head against his thumb. The boats glided silently through a dark cavern, before coming to a stop in a kind of underground harbor.

"Ev'ry body ou' then!" Hagrid's voice echoed off the stone walls of the cavern, making all of the first years jump. They clambered out of the boats and gathered around Hagrid, who waved his enormous hand towards the stairs.

"Follow me!" he boomed, and follow they did. Up and up they climbed the long flight of stairs, and Harry was just beginning to wonder exactly how deep underground they were when a bit of moonlight began filtering in. Finally, they were almost out! They filed out onto a long sloping lawn leading up to the incredible castle they'd seen only moments before. Hagrid herded them up the lawn, and yet more stairs, before they reached the enormous wooden double doors. He knocked heavily on one, and a moment later it swung open to reveal a severe looking witch. She wore an emerald green velvety robe, and a pointed witches hat in the same shade, and had a pair of black spectacles perched on the end of her pointed nose. Her hair, Harry could see, was a mix of black and silver, tucked securely under the hat. Immediately Harry decided she was not a witch you wanted to cross.

"Thank you Hagrid." She said nodding to him. He nodded, smiled at the rather concerned students, and ambled past her into the castle. Harry and Ron exchanged a worried look as the stern witch looked over the group, her face stoic.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me." She she said, turning on her heel and marching into the cavernous entrance hall. The students quickly scuttled after her, following her into a hallway across from the doors, past a few off shoots until they finally came to a stop in front of another large wooden door. She turned on the students once more and to their surprise smiled.

"In a few moments, you will pass through these doors, and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be something like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points is awarded the House Cup." At that moment, she was cut off by a round and freckle faced boy jumping forward with a gleeful shout of,

"Trevor!" as he pounced on a large toad that sat just in front of professor McGonagall's feet. She looked reproachfully down at him and he gulped, stepping back with the toad clutched tightly in his hands. She tutted disapprovingly and looked back up at the rest of the class.

"Wait here." She said, walking through a small side door next to the main one. Harry turned to Ron, opening his mouth to ask what exactly Fred and George had said about the sorting, when a slick voice rang out from the crowd of students around them.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The voice came from a pale boy with slicked back white blonde hair who pushed another first year out of his way as he moved towards them. Harry recognized him from Madame Malkins in Diagon Alley, and felt a wave of dislike wash over him. The blonde boy was flanked by 2 large, beefy boys that looked almost like body guards the way they followed him closely. A hushed murmur went up through the crowd at that, and Harry heard his name from several of the other students. Hedwig flicked her tongue in irritation as the sneering boy stepped closer to Harry.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said pompously. Ron's barely disguised snort drew Malfoy's attention and he glared at him.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours." He looked Ron up and down sneering hatefully. "Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." He crinkled his nose in disgust, turning back to Harry. "You'll soon find out Potter, that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He said with a pointed look at Ron, who's face had gone a funny red color. He offered his hand to Harry, "I can help you there." Harry looked down at his hand and back up into his face without taking it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." He said cooly. Malfoy's pale face flushed pink with rage, but before he could say anything, McGonagall had returned and was speaking once more.

"We're ready for you." She said, giving Malfoy a stern look. Harry looked at Ron, who had gone from angry to terrified once more. His own stomach was doing somersaults so he sympathized with Ron. They followed Professor McGonagall into a huge room, with four very long tables containing several hundred students, and a large dais at the end of the room with another long table containing teachers. Harry recognized Professor Quirrel, along with Dumbledore whose picture he had seen on the back of a chocolate frog card on the train. But the thing that caught Harry's attention, along with most of his class, was the ceiling. It looked almost like it was made of glass, with a starry sky and clouds visible. Harry heard the girl from the train, Hermione, loudly whispering to another girl.

"Its bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." She said, and looked like she might go on, but they had reached the dais at the end of the room. In front of the teachers table stood a rickety 3 legged stool. Professor McGonagall walked up the three steps to stand next to it and unrolled a long roll of parchment.

"If you'll line up along here please." She said indicating the space before the platform. The students filed into the space and looked up at her. She pulled out a rumpled looking old hat and placed it on the stool. A crease in the hat cracked open like a mouth and it began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!" as it finished and sat silent once more, the hall echoed with applause. As soon as the noise died down Professor McGonagall unrolled her long scroll of parchment and looked over the first years again.

"Now, when I call your name, you will step forward, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Abbot, Hannah?" she called. Harry, who had been going through worst case scenarios in his head felt a little relieved, but he did wish this could be done maybe in private, where there wasn't several hundred people staring at him. Ron nudged his arm as Hannah Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"I'll kill Fred." he whispered angrily, "He was going on about fighting a dragon!" Harry laughed softly, and Ron grinned as Brown, Lavender was placed in Gryffindor. They watched 2 more students be sorted, 2 into Hufflepuff and and 1 into Ravenclaw. Crabby, Vincent was the first to go to Slytherin, and then Professor McGonagall consulted her scroll once more and looked at the class.

"Malfoy, Draco?" she called, and the pale faced boy shoved past Ron and walked up to the stool, sitting down. The hat barely touched his white blonde head before the hat screamed, "Slytherin!" and the Slytherin table cheered as he went to take his seat next to Crabbe. Finnigan, Seamus went to Gryffindor, Greengrass, Daphne went to Ravenclaw, and then the annoying girl, Hermione, went to Gryffindor as well. Ron groaned a little at that, as his whole family was in Gryffindor. Longbottom, Neville, the boy with the toad sat the longest on the stool before the hat cried Gryffindor, and he was so happy it seemed, to have been finally sorted, that he took off with the hat still on his head, and had to trot back up and hand it sheepishly to Parkinson, Pansy who glared at him before being sorted to Slytherin. A set of twins Patil, Padma and Parvati went to Gryffindor, and then Professor McGonagall looked down and called,

"Potter, Harry." A hushed whisper overtook the great hall and she silenced them all with a glare. Harry slowly climbed up to the dias and sat on the stool. She placed the hat on his head, and he heard a voice murmur in his ear.

"Hmmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, and a thirst, to prove yourself. But where to put you?" the hat pondered. Harry swallowed hard,

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." He breathed, more of a desperate prayer than anything else. The hat heard him however and replied,

"Not Slytherin eh? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that." it whispered.

"No please, anything but Slytherin." Harry hissed softly, as Hedwig sensing his nervousness and tightened around his thumb again.

"No? Well if you're sure. Better be, Gryffindor!" the hat called the last word aloud where everyone could hear and Harry gasped with happiness as the Gryffindor table roared. He heard the Weasley twins chanting,

"We got Potter, we got Potter!" as he removed the hat and walked quickly to take a seat next to them. They pounded him on the back and he laughed. Once the din died down again, professor McGonagall called,

"Thomas, Dean?" who joined Harry in Gryffindor. 2 others went to Hufflepuff and then,

"Weasley, Ronald?" Ron walked up to the stool, pale under his freckles, and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Ron sat for less than 30 seconds before the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" and he ran to join his brothers and Harry at their table. Zambini, Blaise was the last and he went to Slytherin.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its so short, ill have a proper update hopefully by Monday. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After the cheers from Blaise Zambini's sorting quieted, a man whisked away the Sorting hat and stool, and Professor Dumbledore stood.

"I have a few words I would like to say, before we begin our feast." He paused, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Nitwit. Oddment. Tweak." He smiled, and raised his hands, and quite suddenly the plates were filled with the most incredible assortment of delicious foods Harry had ever seen. As he piled his plate with mashed potatoes, ham, and Turkey, he looked at Percy Weasley.

"Is Dumbledore a bit mad?" He asked curiously. Percy looked surprised.

"Dumbledore? Hes one of the most powerful and celebrated wizards in the world! He has done amazing things!" he replied, and then paused. "But yes. He is a bit mad." He shrugged. Harry nodded and began to dig in.

" _Harrrry. I knowwww you werent able to bring my tank butttt I am a bit hungryyyy."_ Hedwig hissed softly. Harry gasped. He had forgotten he needed to feed her.

"Would a bit of ham hold you over till we go to the dorms?" He asked her gently. She bobbed her head in agreement and he quickly plucked a piece of ham from his plate. As he held it out to her he noticed Percy looking curiously at him.

"What?" He asked. Percy blinked and nodded at the snake.

"Were you just… talking to him?" He asked. Harry grinned as Hedwig snatched up the small bit of ham.

"Her, and yeah. Hagrid reckons I'm a Parslemouth." he explained. Percys eyes widened and he nodded, clearly interested. "That is a very rare gift. Very interesting." He said thoughtfully. Harry nodded, allowing Hedwig, who didn't like to be held while she ate, to curl up on the table next to his plate. Percy smiled at the little creature.

"She's quite pretty." He said with a smile. Harry grinned.

"Thanks!" he said. The feast was amazing. Harry ate his fill on more incredible foods than he had ever imagined at one table, and as they all reached a point where no one could eat any more, the plates emptied and were replaced by desserts of all kinds. Ice cream in any flavour you could imagine, large cakes and cookies and puddings. They ate their fill again, and once finished, and feeling quite full and sleepy, turned their eyes to Dumbledore, who stood once more to address them.

"Now, before we all whisk away to our beds, a few start of term notices. First years, please note that the Dark Forest on the edge of the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He began, his gaze resting pointedly on the Weasley twins. "Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes." He said with a nod to a greasy looking old man holding a mangy cat at the edge of the room. "And lastly, the 3rd floor corridor, on the right hand side, is off limits to all who don't wish to die a most painful death." He said looking quite serious. Harry almost laughed before realizing he wasnt kidding. "With that, I shall bid you rest well. Prefects, please show your first years to their dorms. Goodnight." He finished. With that, all of the students stood yawning, and began filing out. Harry scooped up a sleepy Hedwig and followed Percy, who was a Prefect, along with his classmates, out of the Great Hall. They walked through several corridors, many students marveling at the moving paintings covering the walls, and up a great many staircases. Harry knew instantly that he was never going to find his way through this place, especially after Percy warned them that the staircases liked to move themselves. Finally, after what felt like forever of walking through winding halls, they came to a stop before a portrait of a large woman. Percy looked at all of them and nodded to the painting, who smiled at them.

"The fat lady guards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. The passwords change periodically and are always posted in the common room. As of now it is Caput Draconis." he said, directing the last two words to the fat lady. She nodded to all of them and swung open, revealing a doorway behind her. They all followed Percy inside and found a cozy sitting room, with plush armchairs and a fireplace. The Gryffindor colors and lion decorated the whole room, and the red and yellow coloring gave the room a lovely warm feeling. Percy nodded to a staircase to his left,

"Boys dormitories are upstairs and down on your left, girls the same on your right. Youll find all your belongings have already been brought up." He said. Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus headed up the stairs Percy had indicated and finally found their dormitory. 5 fourposter beds each with a small chest of drawers next to them stood in a circle. Harry figured they must be in the top of one of the towers. They quickly figured out which bed was who's and the other boys were asleep nearly before their heads hit the pillow. Harry however, was wide awake. He sat next to a small window over looking the Black Lake and sighed, stroking Hedwig who had once again curled herself around his hand.

"Its almost too good to believe Hedwig." He murmured softly to her. She rubbed her face gently against his thumb.

" _Worry not Haaaarry. All will be wellllll, and I sssssssshall be by your side through it all."_ she hissed comfortingly. He smiled down at her.

"I'm very lucky to have you." He said gratefully. She flicked her tongue affectionately.

" _And I you. Ssssssleep now Harry. We have a longgggg day awaiting us in the morningggg."_ She hissed softly. He nodded his agreement and walked to his bed, climbing in and pulling the covers up to his chin. Hedwig slithered up to his pillow and coiled herself next to his head. This had been the best day of his life, and he had never fallen asleep feeling so contented before. Even the dreams of cold laughter and bright green light that had plagued him the night before didn't come. He slept soundly, until the loud toll of a bell sounded his first day of classes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my beautiful readers! I am so sorry for the gaps between updates! This one is nice and long, so I hope youll forgive me!

* * *

Harry and Ron nearly missed breakfast their first morning, as it took them nearly an hour to find the great hall again. Once they had, they could only scarf down a small amount of food before rushing back out in a desperate attempt to give themselves enough time to find their first class, Transfiguration. They had heard that Professor McGonagall, who was not only head of Gryffindor house, but also the Transfiguration professor, was very strict, and rarely went easy on first years who got lost. They quickly came to the conclusion over the next few days, that they would never find their way around, and were just beginning to give up on the idea on Friday morning, the last day of their first week, when they made it to the Great Hall on time, without getting lost once. They rewarded themselves with large helpings of everything served, giving Hedwig and Ron's shabby little rat Scabbers each a little bacon. Fred, one of Ron's twin brothers, sat heavily in the seat next to them.

"Well done ickle Ronniekins. Made it in time to actually eat today." he said with a grin. Ron glared at him.

"Shuttup." he said, his ears turning red. Fred clapped him on the back as George joined them.

"Don't worry. Took us ages to stop getting lost. You'll figure it out eventually." he smiled. George interrupted the exchange by shoving a piece of paper over to Harry and Ron.

"You have your first flying lesson just before lunch, its your last class and then you get the afternoon off." he informed them. Ron and Harry grinned at each other. He was more excited about learning to fly than anything else. Hedwig quite suddenly nipped his thumb, he looked down at her in surprise and she pointed with the tip of her tail up at the ceiling. A screech owl was soaring towards them with a small parcel and letter hooked to its leg. It landed with a small fwump in front of Harry and stuck out its burdened leg. He was surprised but quickly removed both, ripping open the letter first as the owl took flight once more.

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **The package has some more crickets for Hedwig. DON'T OPEN IT AT BREAKFAST! They'll get everywhere. Come by for tea this afternoon, I know you get afternoons off on Friday, and I'll give you the habitat I found for her in Hogsmeade.**_

 _ **Hope your well,**_

 _ **Hagrid**_

Harry grinned, very glad he had not opened the package first.

"Wanna have tea at Hagrids with me?" He asked Ron, as he shoved the parcel in his bag and they stood up to head to class. Ron shrugged.

"Sure, why not." he replied. Harry smiled.

"Good, you can help me carry Hedwig's new tank back to the dormitories." he said with a laugh. Ron groaned half-heartedly,

"Blimey, I'm not a bloody pack mule!" he said laughing. Neville squeaked in surprise as a tawny owl suddenly dropped a small box in his bowl of porridge. He quickly fished it out and pulled it open carefully. His eyes widened and a smile cracked his face.

"My gran send me a Remembrall!" he grinned, pulling a small, clear glass orb filled with whispy white smoke from the box. Hermione brightened.

"I've read about those! If the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something!" She said. Neville's face fell as the smoke turned a vibrant shade of scarlet. Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Harry.

"What do you suppose he forgot this time?" He asked softly. Harry shook his head, but before he could answer, Hedwig nipped him for the second time in 10 minutes.

"What?" He asked her, slightly irritated.

" _Harryyyy the time! You willlllll be lateee!"_ she hissed urgently. He gasped as the 10 minute warning bell tolled loudly overhead. He and Ron exchanged a panicked look, and sprinted out of the hall ahead of the others. Somehow they still got lost, and unfortunately their first class this morning was potions. The professor, Severus Snape, was the head of Slytherin house and had a reputation for hating Gryffindor students. They ran into the dungeon classroom panting heavily, 5 minutes late. Snape was mid sentence, and broke off as they stumbled through the door.

"Class began 5 minutes ago. 10 points from Gryffindor." he drawled, giving them a cold stare. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Sorry." he muttered, dragging Ron by his arm to the last empty seats. They quickly pulled out their things as Snape continued speaking to the class.

"As I was saying, before we were so rudely interrupted." He shot a look at Harry and Ron. "I do not expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. But for the select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." his eyes fell on Harry, and to Harry's shock they were full of pure loathing.

"Mister Potter. Our new celebrity." Snape scoffed, staring intently at him. Harry blinked in surprise. "Tell me Mister Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked sharply. Harry's eyes widened, as Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know sir." he said softly. Snape sneered.

"No? Well let's try again. What is the difference between monkshood, and wolf's bane?" He asked, staring down at him over his hooked nose, as Hermione began bouncing in her seat. Hedwig, evidently unable to watch him struggle flicked her tongue and hissed,

" _Harry, there isssss no differencccceee. It'sssss the ssssamee planttt!"_ Harry blinked in surprise and leveled his gaze at Snape.

"There is no difference sir, it's the same plant." he said, hoping desperately that Hedwig was correct. Snape's eyes hardened into a hate filled stare.

"Did miss Granger whisper the answer to you?" He sneered. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"No sir." he replied. Snape scoffed and turned away from them.

"Follow the instructions on page 13 for a simple sleeping draught. If even one of you manage to brew an acceptable potion I may die of shock." He snapped. They all jumped to do as they were told. Later Harry wondered what he had done to make Snape hate him so much, but his mind was quickly taken off the subject when they made their way down to the open field where they would have their first flying lesson.

As they approached the long sloping stretch of lawn where two rows of broomsticks sat on the ground. A thin, owl like witch stood at the far end of the brooms. Her hair was cropped short and wispy, and she held herself with a brash confidence that he admired.

"Good afternoon class! I am Madam Hooch." she announced surveying the class through her speckle rimmed glasses. "Well? What are you waiting for? Everyone choose a broomstick, step up to the left side, stick your right hand over it and say 'up'." she instructed them. Harry walked up to one of the brooms and looked down at it. Hedwig slithered up his arm and tucked herself into the inside pocket of his robes.

" _I sssssshhhhaalll hide in here until we are back on ssssssolid groundddd."_ she hissed softly. He chuckled softly and put his hand over his broom.

"Up." he said firmly. To his astonishment and delight the broom shot up into his hand instantly. A few of his classmates gave him an envious look, as none of their brooms had moved. Malfoy's was the next to move, and gradually the rest of the class began to see success. Ron glared at his broom, which had only twitched feebly so far, and shouted

"Up!" angrily. The broom flipped up and smacked him in the nose, and Harry burst out laughing. Ron glared at him.

"Oh shuddup Harry!" he grumped, rubbing his sore nose. Harry stifled his laughter under a cough and grinned.

"Again! With feeling! Brooms can sense fear! If you dont want to be on it, it won't respond!" Madame Hooch cried over the chorus of "Ups" echoing around the field. Finally, after around 10 minutes, the last broom soared into the rider, Neville's hand. "Now that you have hold of your brooms, I want you to mount them. Grip it tight, or you'll find yourselves slipping off the end." Madame Hooch instructed. Hermione and Neville were almost identical shades of green as they all mounted their brooms. Madame Hooch walked between them, correcting grips and stances. Harry glowed with pleasure as she looked at his and pronounced that he was a natural. His mood only improved when she informed Malfoy, who had for the last week told anyone who would listen about his adept skill on a broom, that he had been doing it incorrectly for years. Once she was certain that they all had the correct grip, she stood again at the head of the class and gave them all a hard stare.

"Alright. Now, when I blow my whistle, I want all of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly, and touch back down. 3, 2-" but before she could reach 1, Neville, in a rush to avoid being the last one on the ground, kicked off much too hard. He soared up and up, 10 feet, 20, he was growing very small to their eyes.

"Mr. Longbottom! You come back down here this instant!" Madame Hooch cried, but Neville had panicked, and his irregular movements only served to force the broom higher. The class screamed as he began to slip, the broom soaring still higher with every moment. It plummeted suddenly, taking him from 100 feet, down to 30 or so, but the sudden drop jerked the broom from his grip and he fell. Everyone ran towards him, before Madame Hooch yelled over the din,

"Get back all of you!" and rushed over to him. She inspected him and sighed, tutting softly.

"A concussion, and this wrist is broken." she conjured up a stretcher and magiced Neville onto it. "All of you are to keep your feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before you can say qudditch." she said sternly, glaring at all of them for a moment before whisking the stretcher away. Malfoy scoffed loudly.

"Did you see the look on his face?" he laughed, bending over in the grass to pick up a small glass globe. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass!" he said, waving Neville's Remembrall in the air. The Slytherins jeered loudly at Malfoy's joke. Harry stiffened and stepped forward.

"Give that here Malfoy." he growled.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He smirked as he swung his leg over his broom and kicked off, hovering 10 feet above them. "How about on the roof? Whats the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" he sneered. Harry mounted his broom, glaring up at Malfoy. Hermione stepped forward.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madame Hooch said, and besides, you dont even know how to fly!" she cried. Harry ignored her and pushed off hard, soaring up to where Malfoy hovered still. His heart gave a jump as he realized he knew how to do this. Finally, he had found something he was good at without ever being taught. He belonged in the air, he could feel it in his soul. He pointed his broom towards Malfoy, a glint in his eye.

"Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" he shouted. Malfoy looked a little paler than usual but kept his sneer firmly in place.

"Is that so?" he asked sarcastically. Harry leaned forward and his broom shot towards Malfoy like a bullet. He zoomed past him, and Malfoy barely got out of the way in time to avoid being knocked from the air. Malfoy glared at Harry.

"Fine, have it your way then." he said, and threw the Remembrall as hard as he could. Harry watched it soar in a long ark up into the air. He flattened himself onto his broomstick and shot through the air after it. He could still see it, falling almost in slow motion towards the ground. He sank into a steep dive, his hand stretched out in front of him. Closer and closer the ground rushed up at him, and then, yes! His fingers closed around the Remembrall just in time for him to pull up out of the dive, inches from the ground, and tople lightly off his broom into the soft grass. He could hear the class cheering as they raced towards him, and he grinned, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall's voice dumped ice into his veins. He had been caught. He was going to be expelled. Professor McGonagall strode through the crowd of first years to stop before Harry. Her face was contorted with rage.

"How dare you, idiot boy! You could have broken your neck!" She shrieked at him.

" _But he diddddnt."_ Hedwig hissed softly from his pocket. Harry ignored her and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry Professor." He said miserably. It was at that moment that she noticed the Remembrall in his hand.

"Y-You caught that? You actually caught it?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes ma'am." He muttered. She stared at him for a moment and then beckoned him forward.

"Come with me." she said ominously. This was it, he thought, he was going to be sent home. What would he tell the Dursleys? His aunt and uncle would become insufferable, gloating and he'd be moved back to the cupboard for sure. He followed Professor McGonagall across the lawn, up the stone steps and into the castle. Down a hall they went, him trotting to keep up, up another staircase and finally they stopped in front of a classroom. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat at the doorway, interrupting the teacher, who Harry recognized as Professor Quirrel. "Professor, might I borrow Wood for a moment?" she asked loudly. Quirrel looked at her in surprise as Harry wondered nervously what "Wood" might be. Perhaps a stick she was going to hit him with?

"Oh yes, of course." Quirrel said, and a large 5th year boy stood up. Harry, now thoroughly confused, stared at McGonagall, waiting for her to explain. Instead, she ushered both boys down the hallway to an empty classroom. As soon as she shut the door, her stern face broke into a smile.

"Wood, I have found you a seeker!" She said almost gleefully. Woods eyes widened and he grinned.

"Yeah, I can see it. He's just the build for a seeker too, light and thin. Is he any good on a broom?" he asked, looking Harry up and down. McGonagall nodded to the Remembrall still clutched in Harry's hand.

"He just caught that thing in his hand after a 40 foot dive, first time on a broom, and landed without a scratch." She said. Wood looked absolutely beside himself.

"Wow! Blimey, we may actually stand a chance of winning the Quidditch cup if that's true!" Wood beamed, clapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry stared blankly at them.

"Quidditch?" he asked, feeling as though they were speaking a different language. Wood gaped at him.

"Yeah, Quidditch. Have you never played?" he asked, seemingly shocked. Harry shook his head, embarrassed.

"I've never even heard of it." he muttered, silently cursing the Dursleys for keeping this world from him. Wood still seemed shocked, but he patted Harry's back gently, as one might with someone who was a bit slow.

"Well that's alright. We'll just have to arrange some lessons before you begin practices. Quidditch is a magical game, played in the air on brooms." He explained. Harry's heart soared. He couldn't think of a better thing that could have come from this day. He was going to get to fly again!


End file.
